


Fireworks

by laelovesbokuaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, High School, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelovesbokuaka/pseuds/laelovesbokuaka
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi are inseparable. Until Akaashi suddenly kisses Bokuto, and it turns his world upside down.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwi/gifts).



> Hi everyone.  
> This is my first fic. I wrote this in mid 2020, and it was originally in my native language, so if there’s anything that sounds out of place, I don’t mind anyone telling me.  
> I’m pretty nervous about posting this, but you know what, you only live once..or something.

"You have a relatively dramatic life," Akaashi tells Bokuto, with the smallest of smiles on his lips. Bokuto just told him about his mother's reaction, when she saw his dyed hair. She freaked out and called him a spoiled brat. Which is why he lives with his dad. Bokuto’s glad, he’s still seen as a normal person in Akaashi’s eyes. His opinion means more than the others. Even through his mood swings, Akaashi is always there, and he doesn’t change.

Bokuto lets his index finger stroke over the railing of the bridge and turns his gaze towards the lake. The scent of freshly fallen rain hangs in the air. Fallen leaves in autumn colors are scattered across the park's paths and lawns, and the sun is hanging low. Bokuto can’t help but think about how calming this moment is. He wishes, he could stay here forever.

After a few seconds of silence, Bokuto answers him: "Unfortunately ... I often have a hard time controlling it."

"It sounds that way, Bokuto-san." Bokuto looks at Akaashi with an offended look but can’t contain his laughter anyways. They both burst out laughing, and Bokuto turns his gaze to him once again. He has short, curly, black hair. Even now, in the afternoon sun it looks almost outer worldly, though, that isn’t what Bokuto noticed first. What he noticed first was Akaashi’s eyes. They’re deep marine blue, and he could easily get lost in them. He sometimes thought that made him kind of creepy, but nonetheless that didn’t change what he thought of them. Those eyes were the first thing he noticed, when they met in seventh grade. It was when Bokuto moved schools. Since then, they’ve been inseparable.

Akaashi’s somewhat quiet. Bokuto’s used to the quietness, usually it’s him talking anyways. That's probably one of the many reasons they’re such good friends. It’s always said that opposites attract. That’s clearly what happened in Bokuto and Akaashi’s case.

"Should we go home soon?" Akaashi asks Bokuto.

"We have apple juice at home, if we mix it up with the vodka -"

"Are you sure we can do that?" he interrupts Bokuto, “we’ve been caught once before! You don’t want house arrest again, do you?”

“No, come on! It’ll be fun! He isn’t home either,” Bokuto yells, a little louder than needed.

"I’m coming, but if your dad finds out, I'm pointing at you!”

Bokuto laughs. It’s a laugh filled with so much warmth, you could believe it would comfort the whole world.

Then Bokuto takes Akaashi by his hand and pulls him with. Bokuto’s palms immediately feels sweaty. Nervousness creeps up his arms. It's always weird when they hold hands, though not uncomfortable. They run through the park, Akaashi’s hand still in his. Bokuto’s necklace bounces, and the ribbon Akaashi’s wearing around his head almost falls off. The bag in his other hand clinks and an old lady is scowling after them. Bokuto wishes this moment to never end, but at the same time, he mostly enjoys this moment because of Akaashi. He’s still going to be here when this moment ends, Bokuto thinks. Plus, if this moment continued forever, he was sure, he would die of hypothermia.

After running home in the cold autumn weather, they enter Bokuto’s room. It's a little messy, but that’s the way he likes it. The mess show, that this is where he lives. Akaashi walks towards his windows. He opens it and breathes the cold wind. Like they haven’t gotten enough of that already, Bokuto thinks. He’s sweating though, so he’s partially grateful to him.

Bokuto pulls the vodka out of the bag. Only when he sits on his bed, can he feel his legs getting heavy. He opens the vodka and takes a sip. It’s strong, and you can feel it going all the way down your throat. It’s the same feeling as when you smell gasoline up close, and he shivers at the thought.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't we mix it up like we planned?” Akaashi asks.

"I’m not walking all the way to the kitchen. If you want to, then you’re welcome to,” Bokuto answers lazily.

Akaashi jumps down on the bed next to him. They take a few sips each in comfortable silence. Probably not the smartest idea. If Bokuto’s dad was at home, he would probably have intervened and said they weren’t allowed to, but sometimes the rules are there to be broken.

"Should we watch a movie?" Akaashi asks Bokuto.

Bokuto thinks about it, before remembering something.

“You have the strangest movie taste. In fact, it's not even a movie!” he says. 

"Documentaries are movies," he says, rolls his eyes and takes another sip of vodka.

Bokuto can feel the vodka infiltrate all his sense. It makes his fingers tingle, and his vision spin. Only a bit though. Instead of a movie, Bokuto puts music on.

They made the playlist themselves, it consists of the best songs. It differs from throwbacks like Fireflies by Owl City, to Talk Too Much by COIN.

They send each other a smile, Bokuto’s usually a little larger than Akaashi’s. 

Bokuto moves his legs in time with the music, tilting his head to the sides. Akaashi jumps fiercely around on his bed. Bokuto’s duvet and pillow are sooner than later being kicked to the floor. They scream along to the songs till their voices grow hoarse. The neighbors must really hate them. Bokuto can’t help but notice how graceful Akaashi looks. He sees the natural way Akaashi moves his body to the songs, like he’s been doing it all his life. He’s totally mesmerized, but moves his gaze nonetheless. He knows that most people won’t have the chance to see Akaashi like this, the Akaashi that is unraveling right here in his room, in front of Bokuto himself. And he’s honestly a bit grateful for that. He knows these kinds of moments belong to them and them only.

Sweat trickles down Bokuto’s back, even though Bokuto is in fairly good shape, he’s gasping for air when they cease their moving.  
They lie on their backs, Void by the Neighborhood playing in the background, with both their faces facing the ceiling. Bokuto turns his head to look at Akaashi, studying him closely for the second time that day. The luckiest boy in the world, that's definitely him, he thinks. Akaashi breathes heavily, as if to stabilize his breathing quicker. He turns his head towards Bokuto.

Suddenly he leans in towards Bokuto and their lips meet in a magical moment. Bokuto’s surprised but doesn’t move. It feels like time stops. His heart is pumping hard in his chest, it feels like it’ll jump out of his chest if he moves even one centimeter. Their lips fit so perfectly, he thinks. Akaashi’s lips are soft, and when he’s this close, Bokuto can smell the faint cologne he wears.

It feels like the moment in a movie, where the two protagonists finally kiss, all they’re missing is background fireworks. No more than a few seconds pass, then Akaashi pulls away from him again. The silence afterwards is pervasive. Akaashi gets up. He looks just as surprised, but it's nothing compared to how Bokuto feels. By now, it feels like a passing dream. Without saying a word, Akaashi packs his things and disappears out the door. Bokuto can faintly hear the front door slam, and only then does it dawn on him exactly what happened.

He gets up quickly, his head spins even faster than what the vodka should’ve allowed him to. The feeling of fatigue is suddenly gone. He rolls around on the bed in confusion. The music still plays loud, but he’s not listening anymore. His brain isn’t working anymore, and his thoughts are a myriad. He keeps turning different situations in his head, as he turns in his bed. 

Thirty minutes go by and he’s still questioning if what happened actually happened. It seemed so perfect, but now he feels absolute horrible. Why did Akaashi run out like that? Why did he even lean in, in the first place.

Bokuto heads out to the toilet, where he looks in the mirror. His face is flushed red and he sticks his head under the tap. He can never look Akaashi in the eye again, if he did, he would surely die. At the same time, Akaashi was the one who leaned in. What was up with that?

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Bokuto shouts, louder than necessary.

It was the vodka's fault. Why did he insist that they drink it without the juice? He probably got carried away by the mood. What does he do now? What did he mean by any of that, he couldn’t mean anything serious right? At the same time, Bokuto believes Akaashi would never do something without intention, but what was it this time? Bokuto can still feel Akaashi’s lips on his. How they fit like they were the last puzzle pieces missing. He suddenly feels heavy butterflies in his stomach. But why were they heavy?

Bokuto’s alarm starts at eight o'clock. He sighs. The light flows into his room and he squint his eyes. He wasn’t able to get a lot of sleep. His thoughts were only Akaashi. With a groan, Bokuto forces himself to get up. He opens his window. The air is cold, like any autumn day.

He lets his gaze wander. It lands on his picture wall, he stares. A lot of them are with Akaashi: most them are. He touches one lightly, their first day of high school. They’re both smiling. He remembers, he couldn’t stand still for the pictures. He wanted to leave his and Akaashi’s parents behind.

Bokuto’s breakfast consists of a considerable amount of oatmeal. He drinks the aforementioned apple juice. His head is slightly pounding, most likely due to the vodka. Hangovers hit hard, he thinks to himself, a tad amused. Bokuto’s dad came home late last night, but he's lucky, he doesn't have to get up until later. Bokuto’s quite envious.

After some careful consideration, Bokuto decides to attend his classes. Even after thinking it over a thousand times, his body still thinks it’s a bad idea though. He supposes he can let time fly by, and he usually just spaces out anyways. He has Akaashi to help him stu-. He almost forgot, maybe he doesn’t anymore? He’s not sure after what happened yesterday.

Bokuto’s cold sweating all the way to school, and his hands are shaking. Akaashi is good at detecting if something's wrong with Bokuto, and that thought scares him right now. Akaashi is extremely observant. Right now, Bokuto thinks, Akaashi would probably rather be free of him. He was the one who just stormed out of Bokuto’s room yesterday. Bokuto decides to dodge him today. Sorry Akaashi, he thinks.

The first class is math. While trying to find the class, Bokuto starts cursing under his breath. He shouldn’t have thought, he could have avoided Akaashi. They deliberately chose the same subjects, when they started in high school. As soon as Bokuto walks in the door, he sees him. Their eyes meet for a brief moment. Akaashi is wearing his normal expression, like nothing happened. Bokuto can feel himself smiling a slightly awkward smile. He’s sitting in the back row.

Bokuto sits in the front, he simply can’t look Akaashi in the eyes right now, not without turning completely red. For once, he’s glad, they have assigned seats. Akaahi’s gaze almost burns hole in his back. For the whole lesson, that’s the only thing Bokuto is focusing on.

After class, Bokuto waits until everyone leaves the class. At least he had thought so, because when he gets up to leave, Akaashi is standing behind him.

"Hey ..." he says quietly.

"Hi," is Bokuto’s reply.

"Should we walk home together later? We could stop and get some ice cream?” Akaashi asks him.

Bokuto nods and turns his gaze to the floor. He knows, that he would usually be on a full rant about the lecture, but his mouth is dry, and he can’t form any words. Akaashi slowly begins to stroll out of class. Bokuto has a growing lump in his throat and it feels like its steadily suffocating him.

After his last class, he always waits for Akaashi. Today Bokuto’s been a lot quieter than usual. If Akaashi hasn’t noticed this, then he would be pretty dense.

Bokuto has never felt like this about Akaashi before. What was he even feeling right now? How could this be put into words? He honestly didn’t really know.

Akaashi steps out the main entrance. His blue eyes meeting my golden.

Akaashi has told him how weird the color of his eyes is. Bokuto’s proud of having a rare shade of eye color, and even though Akaashi thinks its kind of weird, he agrees that it is special. He added, that he didn’t think it was ugly color either.

"What’s up?" He asks Bokuto.

"Not so much," Bokuto says and turns around to start walking.

"Hey hey, wait a minute," Akaashi says, as he runs up next to him.

Then it’s silent. This is how they continue walking for the next five minutes. Bokuto’s shoulders gradually loosen up a little, but the lump in his throat won’t go away.

“Hey Bokuto? You’ve been really quiet,” he tells him with an unreadable expression. "It's probably because of yesterday, isn't it?"  
Like a computer, Bokuto stops working. Update is required.

"I’ll take that as a yes," he says. "I'm sorry, I just stormed out. I don’t excatly know why. I’ll try to explain- "

"Was it just a mistake?" Bokuto interrupts him.

Right away, he understands that came out the wrong way. It was just something, he thought about a lot today. How the hell was it allowed to slip out of his mouth? He can feel his face flush. If he just shuts up now, he won’t say anything embarrassing or wrong again. So that’s what he does.

"What do you mean, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi says with a confused expression. "I did it because I wanted to."

Bokuto looks at him in surprise. They’ve both stopped walking now. The wind is cold, and Bokuto notes that it’s making Akaashi’s short hair look stunning.

"I've been thinking a lot about this, about us, I mean. A few months ago, I became confident about my feelings, but I didn’t know when it was best to tell you. Plus, I didn’t know if you felt the same way...” he says, slowing down with the last words.

Bokuto immediately turns his head. Mouth open and eyes probably larger than teacups, not that that’s irregular, he has very big eyes. Bokuto flashes smile at him.

Suddenly he’s sure of what to do. He leans against him and their lips meet each other for the second time in the last 24 hours. Akaashi’s lips feel so perfect against his. Bokuto never wants to stop. The lump he had in his throat dissolves with the kiss. They don’t need fireworks, it’s magical enough in itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I made both bokuto and Akaashi 2nd years in this, so that’s why they’re in the same classes. You know, I love that awkward tension in the classroom scene, I had to do it to them.  
> Also the songs that are mentioned: you should all listen to them. All of The Neighborhoods songs are the absolute best. I cannot stress that enough.


End file.
